1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal alarm devices for transmitting a call for assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal alarm device (PAD) is an electronic unit that is carried or worn by an individual so that the device is always available in the case of an emergency. Activation of the personal alarm device maybe as simple as the push of a button on the face of the device. In order to be carried or worn in a practical manner, the device must be cordless. Accordingly, the device will include a wireless transmitter for sending a wireless alarm signal to a receiver and a battery for providing power to the transmitter.
The wireless alarm signal may use any conventional wireless communications medium, including radio and infrared frequency signals. The wireless alarm signal is transmitted to a receiver that maybe located within the individual""s home or office or to a receiver that is more remote, such as a radio tower or satellite. Regardless of the receiver""s location, the alarm signal or a similar alarm signal is presumably retransmitted to a monitoring station. Once the wireless alarm signal has been received by the monitoring station, the information conveyed by the alarm signal is reported to emergency response professionals, such as the police, paramedics, and the like.
A limitation of these personal alarm devices is their inability to provide complete details of the conditions causing the alarm and the conditions following the receipt of the alarm. Ineffectiveness and inefficiencies in responding to the alarm arise from responding with either too little or too much seriousness. Conversely, attempts to obtain complete details about an emergency before initiating any type of response can lead to slow response times or complicated alarm and reporting systems.
One method of obtaining more information about the nature and severity of the emergency is to simply place a telephone call to the location where the personal alarm device or system is installed. While it is sometimes feasible to obtain more information about the emergency through a telephone call to the installed location, this method requires that the individual stay within the location.
Therefore, there is a need for a personal alarm device that is simple to operate, yet enables personnel at a monitoring station to obtain critical information about the nature and severity of the emergency. It would be desirable if the system provided for telephone contact when possible. It would also be desirable if telephone contact could be achieved without requiring the individual to be home-bound.
The present invention provides a method for responding to an alarm signal. The method includes receiving an alarm signal from a personal alarm device, wherein the alarm signal includes (i) an alarm code selected from a normal code and a duress code, and (ii) an account code. Optionally, the alarm signal may further include a current telephone number that is stored in the PAD. The method also includes notifying an emergency response authority that the alarm signal has been received, and initiating a telephone call to a telephone number provided by the user. The telephone number is either a default telephone number stored in user preferences for the account or a current telephone that has been entered into the PAD and transmitted in the alarm signal. If the alarm signal includes a duress code, then initiation of the telephone call is delayed for a preset time period following receipt of the alarm signal. The method may further include locating the account code in a database of active account codes, and comparing the alarm signal contents with a preregistered normal code and a preregistered duress code associated with the account code in the database to determine if the code is a valid normal code or a valid duress code. Preferably, the telephone number is provided to the emergency response authority.
The invention also includes a system comprising a personal alarm device, a central alarm monitor for receiving the alarm signals, means for notifying emergency response authorities of the alarm signal, and means for placing a call to the telephone number after a delay period if the duress alarm signal is received. The personal alarm device has a keypad, programmable register and a transmitter, wherein the transmitter transmits a normal alarm signal upon a first keypad entry and a duress alarm signal upon a second keypad entry, each alarm signal including, if programmed into the PAD, a current telephone number. The personal alarm device is preferably programmable for periodic entry of a current telephone number. If the PAD does not have a current telephone number stored in its memory at the time of the alarm signal, then the alarm service initiates the call using a telephone number provided in the user""s preferences.
The invention further provides a method for responding to an alarm signal. The method comprises receiving an alarm signal from a personal alarm device, wherein the alarm signal includes a telephone number and either a duress code or a normal code, determining whether the alarm signal includes the duress code or the normal code, and notifying an emergency response authority that the alarm signal has been received. If the alarm signal includes the normal code, then a telephone call is initiated to the telephone number without waiting a predetermined delay period following receipt of the alarm signal. If the alarm signal includes the duress code, then a telephone call is initiated to the telephone number only after a predetermined delay period following receipt of the alarm signal.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.